


Waking Up in Vegas

by dawnperhaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnperhaps/pseuds/dawnperhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel’s “morning after” is not much of a morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

Sam floats back into consciousness, feeling dry and achy, the brightness of the room pounding into his skull even through his closed eyes.The first thing he’s aware of besides his massive, pulsing headache is his stomach rolling in nausea, which is actually a pretty good sign.It means he probably didn’t throw up.But, even so, his head hurts and his muscles are stiff and there is a very suspicious sort of pain in his right leg.It’s not as bad as it could be, but it certainly isn’t good.

It’s a fairly familiar feeling, accompanied by shame and regret.At least he made it into a bed this time.Judging by the feel of clean, satiny sheets beneath him, he’s assuming he’s still at the fraternity house.

Sam promised himself earlier this week that this wouldn’t happen, that he’d be responsible and take Dean home for once, maybe use his soberness to get some homework out of the way before Sunday night.But he vaguely remembers Gabriel Novak sauntering up to him with two very interesting looking shots and a wink, so it’s really no wonder this happened.Gabriel is a senior, two years older than Sam and the same age of Dean, and a brother in the fraternity who threw the party last night.  Sam's been mooning over him for the past year.  He was the one who invited Sam and Dean in the first place.Well, he probably invited Dean for Castiel, one of the new fraternity brothers who is so obviously smitten with Dean that it’s almost sad.Dean only acknowledges their strange sort of courting when he’s drunk, so hopefully last night broke down a few walls.Not too many, of course, but Sam is kind of hoping Dean got drunk enough to cry on Castiel’s shoulder and confess his true feelings.His brother always has been a weepy drunk.

At that thought, all the things that _Sam_ could have confessed to _Gabriel_ start pouring into his head and he groans, praying to anyone listening that he didn’t make a complete fool out of himself.Gabriel only just started pawing back at him and Sam’s been doing his best not to scare him away.But alcohol makes Sam a little more affectionate than usual and he’s pretty sure that he has every right to fear the worst.

When Sam rolls over and finds a warm body next to him, he realizes he did a whole lot more than say too much.He jolts upright and panics when he spots a pile of Belgian chocolate bars on the dresser across from him, sitting beside a shiny brass trumpet and a very familiar looking jacket.

Of course, _of course_ , he’s in Gabriel Novak’s bed.And a sudden groan from beside him indicates that Gabriel Novak is also in that bed.Dread seeps into his stomach as he looks to his right and immediately makes eye contact with the equally miserable looking senior.  Thankfully, the other's expression is just confused and not furious, offended, or disgusted.  Not yet anyway.  


“Oh,” Gabriel moans, squinting at Sam.“Judging by how much this fucking hurts, I’m going to guess this isn’t a continuation of the dream I was just having.”

“What?” Sam demands, because, of all the things he was expecting to hear, that wasn’t one of them.

“Nevermind,” Gabriel says, looking a little more alert.He sits up reluctantly, looking down at himself.He offers Sam a weak smile.“At least we’re still clothed, huh?”

Sam’s gaze jumps to his own clothing, which is, amazingly, still all on his body.He exhales so heavily that it makes his stomach turn, but he doesn’t care.He’s too relieved to care.  Sleeping in the same bed is totally reasonable behavior in a frat house.  Beds are in short supply and it was probably just a logical decision at the time.  He and Gabriel can laugh this off and Sam can go back to courting him at a normal, respectful pace.

When Sam goes to rub his face, however, something else catches his eye and the panic comes back full force, knocking all his plans for a slow and steady romance out of the picture once again.  


“Why am I wearing your class ring?” Sam yelps, throwing the sheet off of him – how is he just _now_ doing that? – and holding his hand out like the thing might jump off his finger and bite him.The ring is definitely Gabriel’s.There’s a little trumpet on the side of it because Gabriel secretly plays.On the other side are the initials GCN.Sam tries to remember wandering into a chapel, but surely they couldn’t have gotten married on a college campus.Unless they left campus, of course.  Gabriel is staring at his finger, too, which is currently adorned with Sam’s high school class ring, decorated with a basketball and a fountain pen that is meant to signify his status as class valedictorian.The senior looks uncommonly at a loss for words.

“You don’t think-” Sam starts, but then Dean bursts into the room and runs to Gabriel’s bathroom, heaving up the contents of his stomach into the toilet.Sam and Gabriel both grimace, trying not to let the sound upset their own ability to keep everything down, momentarily distracted.  


“Classy,” Gabriel calls to him, cradling his head in his hands.Sam is still silently hyperventilating over the ring on his finger, but he supposes that it is a good sign that Gabriel came to terms with this so quickly.

“Fuck you,” Dean snaps as soon as the vomiting stops.A long and miserable sounding moan floats into the room and even Gabriel looks a little sympathetic.

“You are cleaning my bathroom before you leave,” Gabriel complains, halfheartedly chucking a Tootsie Roll toward the door.“Why couldn’t you throw up in the common room like everyone else?”

Gabriel's demands go ignored as Dean goes back to hurling.  It feels like forever before anyone speaks again and Sam clutches at his stomach, begging the higher powers to allow him to maintain control over it.  Dean eventually gasps for air and there's the sound of the toilet flushing.  Gabriel and Sam both visibly relax, happy to be rid of the disgusting sound and smell.  


“You know most people drunkenly hook up with the person they’ve been flirting with for the past year,” Dean groans, peeking his head out from the bathroom and glaring."And you freaks get pretend married, like a couple of third graders on the playground.”

Sam’s jaw drops.“We _what_?”

“You staged a fucking marriage ceremony,” Dean exclaims, leaning his forehead against the doorframe and enjoying the cold sinking into his face.“It was like Girls Gone Wild meets Say Yes to the Dress.It was horrific.”

“Who officiated?” Gabriel asks, almost curiously, ignoring Sam’s incredulous look.

“Balthazar,” Dean tells them, rolling his eyes.“Who else?Jo was your flower girl.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Sam announces, although he stays rooted to his spot, staring at the floor like his life choices at sitting there to be judged.

"I _was_ sick,” Dean complains.“Gabriel wrote his own vows.And then you said you couldn’t consummate the marriage because there was no threshold to carry each other over.”

Sam’s torn between sighing in relief and just being horrifically embarrassed.He is, however, a little comforted by the fact that Gabriel seems to be taking this all in stride.In fact, he looks a little bit amused by the whole thing, which is a lot better than calling Sam a freak and kicking him out into the cold.

“Hey, speaking of consummating a marriage, what’d you and Cas do last night?” Gabriel asks, smirking when Dean flushes and rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off,” Dean grumbles, stumbling to his feet.“At least we didn’t get hitched.”

“You want me to walk you home?” Sam offers, watching warily as Dean sways on his feet.

Dean just glares at him.“Walk yourself home, bitch.”

“At least make sure Cas gets home,” Gabriel says in a rare moment of sincerity, frowning at the thought of his youngest fraternity brother wandering around a cold campus hungover or possibly still drunk.

“Yeah, yeah.Anyway, congratulations, Mrs. Winchester.See you at Thanksgiving,” Dean teases, although it comes out like a dirge, heavy and miserable.He claps Gabriel on the shoulder before leaving the room, dragging his feet and slamming the door behind him.The sound makes Sam’s ears ring.

“Hey!Why am I the wife?” Gabriel calls after him, but Sam imagines he’s probably already passed out on the couch, saving the walk of shame for later.Sam feels the awkwardness creep back up on him and he fidgets, standing next to Gabriel’s bed with the guy’s ring still situated on his hand.

“Now that the company’s gone, can we go back to sleep?” Gabriel finally asks, collapsing back down onto the sheets.“I think my headache has a headache.”

“Yeah, I’ll just…” Sam says vaguely, jerking his thumb toward the door.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Gabriel says, lifting up the sheet and looking at Sam pointedly.“If we’re married, we’re sleeping in the same bed.I haven’t done anything to piss you off yet and you’re not sleeping on the couch until I do.”

Sam hesitates because he should really leave and try to salvage whatever is left of his dignity.Waking up next to Gabriel twice probably isn’t the best way to do that, but Gabriel keeps holding the sheet up and Sam finds himself climbing back into the bed, lying just far enough away that he isn’t touching the other boy, staring at the ceiling and keeping his hands neatly folded across his stomach.Gabriel, on the other hand, sprawls across the mattress, cracking his joints and twisting around to stretch out his sore muscles.He doesn’t look angry and even embarrassed and Sam decides to take a risk, glancing over at him cautiously.

“What if I don’t do anything to piss you off?”

Gabriel just grins.“Then I guess you’ll just have to stay forever.”

Sam smiles, oddly comforted.“Okay.”

“Okay?” Gabriel chuckles.“Kiddo, I just… kidnapped you.”

Sam shrugs.“To death do us part, right?”

“I don’t know.I hear I wrote my own vows.”

“It was probably something like that.”

“If Balthazar officiated, we probably just had to promise to have really awesome sex for the rest of our lives.”

“Still.That involves something until death.”

“Fair point, Sammy.”

It wasn't as slow and steady as Sam had always imagined, but the rings never do make it back to their owners.


End file.
